bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi Rozu
- Shi Rozu to Light Yakito upon him becoming his Lieutenant. | image = | race = | birthdate = October 15th | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0) | weight =69 kg | eye color = Red | hair = Dark Brown | blood type = A | affiliation = Soul Society | previous affiliation = Onmitsukidō | relatives = Unknown | education = Self-Taught Genius | shikai = Kurayami | bankai = Junshuina Yami }} ''Apperance ''Shi's hair runs in a pattern somewhat similar to Aizen's hairstyle. With one long spike of hair reaching down just to his nose, and then two much longer spikes of hair that reach down an inch above his chin. He has red eyes that give him an almost sinister look and a scar that runs 2 and 1/2 inches in length above and below his left eye. You'd never see Shi without his Squad-12 Captains Haori, He wears it practiacally everywhere. Alongside donning a standard Shinigami shihauksho and a standard Soul Reaper sash. ''Personality ''Shi is almost always hard to reach. His ill-spoken manner makes him seem like one of those quiet, shy, and timid people. But come the face of battle, or someone threatening something he holds dear. You better watch your back before you get slaughtered. Shi's a sort of person who, Although he doesn't like doing the gathering work for the SRDI, is always willing to do the Research and Develeopment side of the job. Shi really doesn't tolerate slackers. He has a 0 level tolerance for hollows, slackers, people who shirk duties, arrancars, and much much more. Aside from all this, Shi is a huge lab-rat. Always developing new technologies and creating new theories in the feild of Sciences. So you'd mostly see Shi going about his daily routines in the lab. ''History Shi was born into a poor family in the Rukon district, The Rozu Family. On shi's 6th birthday him, his mother, and his elder brother. Were attacked by rogue soul reaper. Shi watched in horror as both his elder brother and mother were slaughtered in cold blood. Forging a void in his heart, A void that had consumed his sense of feeling. Only leaving behind a sense of Pride, and a notion that he must protect others from the same fate. As he picked up a sharp stick. He charged the rogue soul reaper. Clearly outmatched due to the fact that the soul reaper hat a zanpakuto and he didn't. Shi managed to best the Soul reaper in combat with only a sharpened stick. But he had taken a rather deep slash to his left eye. Leaving behind a very pronounced scar above and below his eye. On that day he swore that he wouln't allow anyone else to fall to the same fate as he. To have that void of sadness and emptiness form in your very soul. One day a few weeks after his 9th birthday. Shi saw a female soul reaper vice captain come to patrol his section of the Rukon for signs of rogue shinigami. As he stared at the Female Soul Reaper. He had a dream to become like her, A Soul Reaper. But shi thought of something more important than daydreaming and rushed outside to tell the beautiful soul reaper that he, his mother, and elder brother were attacked by a rogue soul reaper. Shi then lead her to the site of the dead shinigami's corpse. She thanked him and asked how he died. Shi, albiet slowly, responded that he had killed him. The girl only smiled at shi "Its ok. As long as he didn't hurt anyone right?" She happily asked to Shi. To that shi only stared at his feet and didn't respond. "Right?" She asked albiet slightly confused this time around. "No..." Shi replied to her. "My mother and brother died when he attacked..." Shi responded. Tears welling in his eyes. "Well... I'm sorry for your loss but. On a side note. How did he die exactly?" She curiously asked. "I killed him with a stick. Why?" Shi looked up at her with pride on his face. She curiously stared down at him "An experienced soul reaper. Killed by a boy with a sharpened stick? You sir. Should become a soul reaper." She looked down at Shi and confidently told him. "S... Soul Reaper? Me? I'll do it! Where do i have to go to apply!?" Shi said with a sort of enthusiasm behind his voice. "Just go to the Shino Academy in the Seireitei. I'm sure they'll let you in." She replied to him. "Thanks!" Shi said. But just before he decided to bolt off. "Whats your name?" Shi asked before bolting away. "Oh me? I'm Gekidoku Mitsukai, And who are you?" She asked back. "I'm Shi Rozu..." Shi said in reply. "Ok. Well. See you later Shi." Geki nodded as she flash stepped away. On the day before Shi's 10th birthday, He had a strange dream that night. He heard a voice. Calling to him. With a sort of, Shadowy whisp behind it. 'Shi... Listen to me... I am-' said the voice. But whenever the voice went to tell shi his name. Shi couldn't hear the voice say his name. "I... I cannot hear you!" Shi hollered into the pitch darkness of a black, hazy, apocalyptic wasteland he now stood in. Shi then saw a robed figure. with red eyes and clawed metal gauntelts on. Staring at Shi. Talking to him. 'Shi... I am Kura-' Shi had started to hear the voice. But just before the voice could finish. Shi was woken up by his father and sister. That morning was his 10th birthday. When he was done eating breakfast. Shi told his Father and Sister he was going to become a soul reaper, and thus his studies at the Shino Academy began. When he turned 14 he graduated and was ranked as the squad 2 3rd seat, head of the Confinement unit of the ''Onmitsukidō. He then started training with the captain of Squad 2. Who at the time was unknown. Shi kept training and training and training. Gaining up his skill until the point when he surpassed his captain. until one day that changed his life forever. He was called down to the Head Captains office. Who at the time was Saru Tamashi. Saru told Shi that he was assigned to be the Captain of Squad 12. Shi was as pleased as he was honored, and astonished and quickly assumed the title. Working to better the soul society, and protect others from the same heartfelt disaster he had when he was 6. To this day Shi has been inventing for and bettering the Research and Development Institute. Developing new technologies, Theorizing new and inspiring theorys for the SRDI team to test, and most importantly. Fighting for the cause he became a soul reaper for. To stop others from feeling his pain, and suffering. ''Inventions 'Reiatsu Dampener - '''Shi invented a special device that can dampen over half of the wearers reiatsu, Making that half of their reiatsu un-useable and undetectable until the dampener has been phyiscally smashed, as the dampeners are unable to be turned off by any conventional means. Reiatsu Fusion Machine - Shi also invented a way to fuse the reiatsu of random odds and ends around the world to create solutions in vials that can be consumed or thrown at others to cause harmful or helpful effects. ''Equipment Shi Uses a whole slew of high-tech machines and devices to help him research and develop new technologies. ''Powers and Abilities 'Master Swordsman - '''Shi has deadly skill and proficiency in zanpakuto combat. Shi can strike quickly and his swings have alot of power behind them. Hakuda Master - As a former commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, Shi was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots, so he became highly proficient in unarmed combat. His skills are great enough to have defeated multiple adversaries who would've been strong enough to beat almost anyone in a hand to hand brawl.'' ''Shunpo Master - As a former Onmitsukidō unit commander, Shi has exceptional skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. Shi is so skilled in shunpo that he can use all of the following techniques:'' Speed Clones Senka Utsusemi ''Kidō Master - As the head of the SRDI, Shi has immense knowledge and understanding of the flow, application, and consistency of spiritual energy. He knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble clans, a feat which even captains cannot achieve. He can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect. He can rapidly use a single high-level Kidō repeatedly, or multiple ones in quick succession, by name alone, without incantation or calling the type and level, while retaining considerable power and control. He is highly proficient in healing Kidō.179 He can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 88 without incantation, as he had to use the incantation to ensure enough power for a level 91 Kidō'' ''Immense Spiritual Power - As a captain of Squad 12, Shi has strong enough spiritual power that when over half of it is supressed, the unsupressed quarter of his spiritual pressure is enough to make someone quiver in fear. if he releases all of his spirit energy. Shi has the power to crush his entire squad without even trying.'' ''Genius Intellect - Shi has proven himself to be smarter than both Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kisuke Urahara Combined.'' *'''Master Scientist & Inventor - '''Shi was able to surpass Mayuri and Kisuke in both fields of expertise. Inventing a way to supress the amount of useable and senseable reiatsu to make someone think that the user who's reiatsu is suppressed is far weaker than their ranking. ''Zanpakutō Sealed: Kurayami - Shi's Zanpakutō in sealed form looks like your regular zanpakō. The handle is covered in red ray skin and it has a black wrapping overtop the ray skin.'' *Tsuba - ' The tsuba of all 3 states of Shi's Zanpakutō looks like the skull of a demon.'' *''Shikai: Kurayami - '''Kurayami's Release command is The only thing that changes with this form of his zanpakuto is that the blade becomes night black.'' ''Bankai: Junshuina Yami - ' Shi presses his hand on the top of the blade and presses down as the blade turns into shadow energy and wraps around Shi's right arm. Forming into a gauntlet and fusing with his right arm once his hand reaches the tsuba and completely turns the blade into shadow energy. He holds the handle and tsuba in his hand. Swinging them to the side as they dissapear into the shadows. Then reforming as a full blade in his hand. Zanpakutō Abilities *''Shikai - 'Shadowforged - The blade has the abilitiy to turn to shadow, along side one of shi's body parts But he must be holding the blade in order to do so. Once he has turned the blade and said body part into shadow He has a certain limit for as far as he can move this limb freely, and undetected. But once Shi reaches that limit. He has to return that limb for if he goes past that limit. He will lose that limb forever. Shadowcloak - His shikai also has the ability to make Shi completely invisible for 1 minute. But he has to then wait 5 minutes before he can use this technique safely. Or else he may permanently loose a body part. *Bankai - '''Superior Shadowforging - Shi's bankai is a superiorly enhanced version of his shikai. With unlimited range and no risk. He can move any amount of body parts he wishes. He also doesn't have to hold onto the blade because his Zanpakuto has fused with his arm. Superior Shadowcloak - Shi can turn himself into complete shadow and move freely around the immediate area for as long as he wishes. In this form Shi can move freely unseen, his reiatus cloaks so that you cannot sense it, and attack. But in turn cannot be attacked unless you either have Shadowvision or randomly hit him whilst swinging. Thus giving him the upper hand in combat. But this form activates shadowvision untill he uncloaks, and in turn Shi is unable to disable the shadowvision for as long as he maintains this form. Shadowvision - Shi can convert his vision into black and white to see things that the light hides. He can see his zanpakuto once it leaves his hand when he uses Shadowforged Techniques, and he can see himself when he is concealed. Complete Control Over Darkness - Since Shi's zanpakuto is the strongest shadow element zanpakuto to ever exist. He can absorb the abilities of other shadow element zanpakuto's to power his own. Enhanced Strength - Shi's bankai enhances the strength in his right arm to the point that he could stop the blade of a kenpachi, and hold it there for hours on end without breaking a sweat. Indestructability - Shi's gauntlet comes with a rather interesting perk. The gauntlet itself is indestructable, and cannot be broken, and if Shi tries to shadowforge just his gauntlet into the shadows. His right arm becomes shadowforged alongside his gauntlet. Kurai Tsume His gauntlet summons 5 shadowy energy claws from the handplate that will slice through almost anything with ease. '''Quotes "One finds great wisdom in the shadows of doubt. But only once greatness has been realized through study, and training. Can that wisdom be realized." ''- To Light Yakito upon him becoming his Lieutenant.'' "The world revolves around two things Sendo. Those two things are Strength and Intelligence. Without a perfect harmony of the two. Oneself is incomplete. If one leans too predominantly on strength. Ones mind becomes weak and easily manipulated. If one leans too predominantly on Intelligence. One will be easily susceptible to being beaten half to death with no way to phyiscally stand a change to defend oneself. So you see. Being the strongest isn't about sacrificing brain for braun. It's about attaining a perfect harmony with the two. So that one day one can be that warrior who can both outhink ones opponent as well as outmatch the strength of ones opponent." '- To Sendo Roku one Shi had nearly bested him in combat.'' ''"Loosing a family member can be hard Yakito. Trust me. I know." '- To Light Yakito upon meeting him in the Academy for the first time. "Quantum Universal Interwarp Tunneling Theory. Or QUIT Theory. This theory is the united conclusion of all my research on Garganta and Senkaimon technologies, Not what i was after but it is a noteworthy theory. Aha! Here we go, The Reiatsu Dampeners. One of my best inventions to date. It supresses the amount of sensible and useable reiatsu down to a point of where the user of the dampener can only use an ajustable amount of their reiatsu. But the minimal setting is half. This one is for you. Light Yakito. Wear it, With pride." '- To Light Yakito on their conversation after Light had become his Lieutenant.'' ''"Geki! I have become a soul reaper! Just like you suggested i should! Isn't it great!" '- To Gekidoku Mitsukai once Shi had graduated the Shino Academy. '''"I beg to differ Kuroi, The void in my soul was created to give me purpose. What does your soul say to you Kuroi. Does it tell you to kill all who oppose you? Or is it to fight for a purpose to defend others from what happened to you so you do not see pain in the eyes of a friend?" -' To Kuroi Chi after a fight.''